


Hello, Hello [The Padaleckis]

by impala_1979



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Child Abuse, Crying, High School AU, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Smut, background homophobia, threeway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala_1979/pseuds/impala_1979
Summary: Cheer Captain Y/N L/N and her boyfriend Jared Padalecki rule the halls of Winchester High, but when Genevieve Cortese (a shyer student than most) catches the Queen Bee’s eye in the locker room after gym, she decides that she *has* to be on the cheer team. No one in the entire school knew how this little nerd meeting the head cheerleader and her boyfriend would change everything.
Relationships: Jared Padalecki/Reader/Genevieve Cortese (Padalecki)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All main characters are 18 years of age.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genevieve wasn’t a really big fan of gym class and the cheerleaders weren’t really a big fan of Genevieve.

“Come on! We’ll be late!” Danneel exclaims, hooking an arm through her laughing boyfriend’s elbow. She drags him away from both Jared and Misha, who laugh at his half-annoyed, half-enamored expression. Vicki mocks Misha’s laugh playfully before following in Danneel’s footsteps and dragging Misha off to the gym, ignoring his dramatic cries for her to let him go.

“Vic, it’s not even 7:30!” The teen cries, digging his heels into the ground, “I don’t want to exercise!”

“Hush!” His girlfriend replies, steadily hauling him along. Jared turns to Y/N, quirking up an eyebrow.

“You gonna pull me to the gym?” He asks playfully. She scoffs.

“You’re like eight feet tall, are you saying you have chicken legs?” She says sarcastically.

“No!” He exclaims, trying not to laugh.

“Then move your own ass, Padalecki!” Y/N orders. Jared laughs and does as he’s told, the couple slipping through one set of the double doors just as the gym teacher, Coach Morgan (who happened to double as the football and baseball coach), called Y/N’s name.

“Present!” The pretty eighteen year old replies, and he sends her a stern yet amused look as a warning not to nearly be late again. He goes through more names before hitting Jared’s.

“Padalecki, Jared?”

“Present!” Jared calls. Coach Morgan reads through the remaining names until his list for this class is over. Closing the binder, he tosses it onto a chair.

“Alright class, we’ll be starting the year off with a fitness test.” The entire class groaned at Coach Morgan’s words, but the tall man carried on. “This will go on for about four days, seeing as we will have a much larger senior graduating class this year compared to the last, so while your school days are longer, some of your learning periods are shorter, including gym time.” Coach Morgan explains.

“Today we’ll focus on good old fashioned cardio. You’ll begin with the walking test. You will walk a mile around the entire school, this means you’ll go around it twice, at a steady, brisk pace. Begin.”

With a collective groan, the 27 students (they were the smallest class; with eleven periods minimum for seniors and one gym class per required period, they would indeed have a large graduating class) head outside through the back entrance of the gym, which was the building at the back of the school. As usual, Y/N and her friend group walked together, casually passing a quiet brunette in dark rimmed glasses without noticing her.

“What classes do you have?” Danneel asks Y/N, who grabs her class schedule from the small, pink, crossbody bag that she hadn’t had time to put into her gym locker. She’d come to school dressed in an outfit she wouldn’t mind wearing during gym exercises, before ordering a gym uniform from the school that is, with her school outfit for after their first period in her new gym bag, which Danneel had taken into the locker rooms with hers after getting inside with Jensen first.

Pulling it out, she begins to read aloud.

“I, of course, have Homeroom, followed by Gym/PE for first period, AP English Literature and Composition for second, AP Trigonometry for third-“

“Just read them all in order and we’ll figure it out!” Misha groans. Vicki slaps his arm, actually interested in Y/N’s classes. Y/N just laughs.

“Alright, Alright! Consumer Mathematics, Half Period - Physiology and Lunch Period, 1 Chosen Elective, Anthropology, Philosophy, Latin II, 1 Chosen Elective, AP U.S. Government, Foreign Languages (3), Sports, and AS Activities.” She says, taking in a deep breath at the end. Her friends are all bug eyed aside from Vicki. Y/N raises an eyebrow. “What?”

“That’s…a lot.” Danneel says, sounding concerned. “Are you going to be able to keep up with all of that and your waitressing job?”

Y/N smiles at her.

“I’ll try.” She laughs. “Mom and Dad really want me to get into the good colleges, y’know? And I‘m sure I can get an athletic scholarship with volleyball, but those only cover so much. They want me to get an academic one too, like Dad.”

Her friends’ worried looks don’t go away, and she’s touched by their concern.

“Really, guys, I’ll be okay…this just means a few more study sessions, right Vicki?” She asks hopefully, and the brunette grins.

“Of course!”

The six friends finish their second lap around their large campus, then start again after receiving praise from Coach Morgan.

“Great job, guys!” He calls. “One more lap!”

They all respond to him respectfully, then wait for the other students to finish their final lap. They talk about their personal schedules while waiting; Jared has most of the same AP classes as Y/N, as well as two of her three foreign languages. Jensen has each mathematics class, U.S. Government, and Anthropology with her. Vicki also shares U.S. Government with Y/N alongside Trigonometry and her half period of Physiology. Everyone shared the same tail end of a half period for lunch, and Danneel and Y/N have Philosophy, Latin II, English Lit. and Comp. and Homeroom.

“Alright, everybody!” Coach Morgan calls, getting everyone to focus on him. “Next up is a one mile run. This one’s easy: Run a mile as fast as you can. Get to it!”

The group ran together, the guys overtaking their girlfriends with ease as Y/N and Danneel had chosen to stay behind with Vicki, who didn’t really like running. Y/N glances to her right and snorts.

“Danneel, pull up your shirt.” She says softly, trying not to giggle.

“Why?” The brunette asks.

“Your boobs are about to pop out, dummy.” Vicki answers. Danneel glances down and tugs her shirt up quickly.

“Don’t want that to happen.” She chuckles, cheeks turning a pale pink. They quickly approach where Coach Morgan and the boys stand.

“Great job girls. Just hang out here until everyone else catches up.” He says.

“What’re we doing next, sir?” Danneel asks, putting all her weight on one leg and leaning that way.

“Shuttle runs.” The football coach replies as the brunette that the six had passed before comes up. “Great job, Cortese!”

“Thanks, Coach Morgan.” The teen replies quietly. She remains by herself rather than attempting to talk to the popular couples like most would. Y/N glances at her with interest; she’d seen Genevieve Cortese excel at all things athletic last year, but the girl didn’t want to join any sports teams.

Y/N and Danneel start a new conversation as a few girls who were cheerleaders with them the previous year come up; the three girls were what most would call the ‘mean girls’ of Winchester High, and Y/N and her friends wanted nothing to do with them. They were nothing more than bullies, but they were good at cheerleading, so they all always made the team.

The rest of the class finally arrive by the stopping point, and Coach Morgan commences the next stage. Everyone successfully completes the shuttle runs, Y/N, Danneel, Jensen, Misha, Jared and Genevieve Cortese finishing in the top three for their respective genders.

“That’s it for your gym period. Feel free to use your spare time however you’d like.” Coach Morgan says warmly, taking the notebook that he must have been writing in the entire time and walking back inside. The students follow, planning on going to the locker rooms to shower and change before second period.

* * *

“ _Say it ain’t so, I will not go! Turn the lights off, carry me home! Keep your head still, I’ll be your thrill! The night will go on, my little windmill!”_ Y/N sings softly, rinsing the shampoo from her hair. As soon as it was all gone, she walked out of the shower and grabbed her towel, wrapping it around herself before taking another and putting her hair up with it. She walks out of the shower room and to her locker, where she comes across the three former cheerleaders from earlier talking to that girl, Genevieve.

“Come on, just give it!” Brittany snaps.

“Like you really need it, you’re practically dry.” Brianna says. Y/N hears fabric, not unlike that of her towel, rustling.

“No one will see you!” Brooke cries. “We have to put them in the basket anyway.”

The three were told to clean up the locker room and bathroom once everyone was done. Everyone made sure to keep the place clean in order to be polite.

Wait, were they trying to take her towel?!

“Stop! Just leave me alone!” Genevieve squeaks. Y/N peeks around the line of lockers and her eyes widen in shock. Brianna was yanking at one corner of Genevieve’s towel, obviously trying to yank it out of her grip and off her body.

“Hey, give-!”

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Y/N snaps, coming around still clad in just her towel. The three B’s all freeze at the sound of her voice, then turn to face her slowly.

“Y-Y/N…We didn’t know you were in here.” Brittany says awkwardly. Y/N narrows her eyes and storms up, standing in front of a nearly-crying Genevieve.

“So what? Get the fuck out before I report you to Coach Morgan _and_ the Headmaster.” Y/N hisses. Brittany, who always led the three, scoffs.

“Fine.” She snaps, grabbing a simple grey duffle bag. Genevieve lets out a squeak of protest, but Y/N just reads it as a bit of minor fear. The three storm out, and Y/N turns back to the shorter brunette.

“Are you okay?” She asks softly. Genevieve doesn’t tear her eyes from where the three had left.

“That was my bag.” She whispers. “Now I don’t have any clothes.”

Y/N’s eyes widen and she rushes outside, not caring that she was only wearing a towel. The only person she sees is Jared, who had study hall next.

“Damn it!” She curses, and Jared raises a single eyebrow.

“What’s wrong?” He asks, drawing out the word ‘what’.

“The stupid B’s took all of Genevieve’s clothes!” Y/N growls. Jared looks shocked.

“Okay, I don’t know who Genevieve is, but that’s still so messed up.” He exclaims. Y/N groans.

“I’d give her my clothes, but I only have a t-shirt and two pairs of shorts.”

Y/N groans, but Jared’s eyes light up.

“Let me run to my locker!” He exclaims. “I threw a hoodie in there during homeroom; you can wear it over your shorts and she can wear your t-shirt!”

Y/N squeals and jumps excitedly before taking his face in her hands and planting a big kiss on his lips.

“So smart! Hurry, before the bell rings!” Y/N urges. Jared hurried outside and Y/N rushes back into the locker room. Genevieve stood there, crying. “Hi!”

“What am I supposed to do?” The brunette sobs. “It’s the first day and I’m not even going to be able to go to the office to call my mom!”

“Shh, it’s okay!” Y/N says comfortingly, pulling the crying girl to her locker. She takes out her gym bag and unzips it, taking the pair of shorts she would wear, a clean bra and a pair of panties out, throwing them onto the bench before offering her the bag.

“You can wear these!” She offers. Sniffing, Genevieve looks into the bag and finds extra clothes. She glances up at Y/N in gratitude; the older girl having since dropped her towel, and now stands completely nude. Genevieve jumps, not expecting this. Y/N looks up at her with a laugh.

“Sorry if this bothers you, I strip to change and try on clothes with my other girlfriends all the time.” She explains. Genevieve waves her off, smiling shyly.

“I-It’s no problem. Thanks for the clothes…but what will you wear?” She sounds worried. Y/N just laughs again.

“My boyfriend’s getting me one of his hoodies. I’ll wear these shorts with it, and my shoes, and that’ll be it, uh, you still have shoes, right?”

“Yeah, I left my tennis shoes in my locker.” She says quietly. Y/N sighs, pulling on the shorts.

“I’m sorry that they’re so awful. Their parents are just as bad.”

“It’s okay, it isn’t your fault they took my clothes…or that they’re just as cold as the first syllable of their names.” Gen says, trying to joke. Y/N gets it and giggles.

“My boyfriend, Jared says stuff like that all the time!” Y/N laughs. The two girls giggle together for a minute before Y/N pulls herself together. “Oh…We should really talk more!”

“Really?” Genevieve asks shyly. Y/N nods eagerly.

“Yeah! What do you think about this afternoon after school?” She asks.

“I don’t know, I have to study-“

“We can study together at my place!” Y/N offers. Genevieve is quiet for a second, but then she smiles and nods her head.

“Well…Alright!” She says brightly. There’s a knock at the door, and Y/N goes over just as a giant hoodie is thrown inside with a note explaining Jared had to go to study hall for a note of attendance, so Jensen had brought it for him. Gen fiddles with her glasses over by the lockers as Y/N pulls on the hoodie.

“What class do you have next?” Y/N asks.

“Advanced Chemistry.” She replies.

“Oh, I have English Lit. and Comp.” Y/N replies. The two walk out together in a hurry. “We’re meeting by the gym after school, okay?”

“Okay!” Genevieve calls back as the two go in different directions. “See you then!”

* * *

“-and she’s so, so sweet! I don’t understand how anyone could ever do that to her!” Y/N exclaims as she and Jared walk to Advanced Trig. “It was so horrible! She was crying.”

“I’d be upset too.” Jared admits. “I mean, the B’s took her clothes.”

“They’re awful human beings.” Y/N says, sounding disgusted. “How Ty likes Brittany, I’ll never know.”

Jared raises his eyebrows.

“Olsson broke up with Brittany last year.” Jared says. Y/N’s eyes widen in shock.

“What?!” She exclaims. Jared nods.

“Yep. Apparently she threw a strawberry milkshake on him at the diner when they broke up.” He says. Y/N rolls her eyes, then giggles. “What?” Her boyfriend asks.

“Ty wanted witnesses.” She giggles again. Jared laughs.

“Yeah! Dude probably knew he’d disappear if he did it in private!” He jokes. The couple laugh together as they enter their Trig classroom, sitting down together at the back. The teacher nods at them in acknowledgement considering they were the first two students to arrive.

They get their stuff ready, then continue talking about Genevieve.

“So you guys are meeting up after school?” Jared asks curiously. Y/N nods.

“Yep. She’s coming to my house.” Y/N says happily. “I can’t wait!”

Jared laughs to himself, taking out a pencil.

“I can tell.”


	2. Prologue

Gen nervously gets ready for school, grabbing her brand new glasses and throwing them on while packing all of her things she’ll need. Last year, she was a complete nobody, and to be honest she wouldn’t mind the same this year. She’d slipped under the radar, not bullied or even so much as looked at. She worried that since her…assets had grown during the summer, that that would change. She had no interest in getting a boyfriend, only in graduating, going to college, becoming an archeologist, and writing books about her discoveries. She had a long way to go, but her teachers last year had told her that if she worked really, really hard, she could possibly graduate two or three months before everyone else.

She was so excited.

Tossing one strap of her backpack over a shoulder and grabbing her tiny purse (that she really only used for tampons, gum, pens and pencils), she rushes downstairs. Kissing her parents on their cheeks, she grabs a piece of toast and runs out the door. It was almost a mile to the bus stop, so she had to leave early.

She reaches the stop just as the bus pulls in. Shooting the driver (who doubled as a lunch lady) a breathless but sweet smile, she makes her way to the nearest available seat. As usual, she sat alone while ignoring the jocks and cheerleaders’- at least, last year’s, the tryouts for this year’s cheer team and other sports hadn’t been held yet- shouts and laughter. Taking out her textbook, she quietly begins to make an outline of her plans for the year, ready for it to begin. She was so eager in her haste to plan to travel the world and discover new civilizations that she didn’t notice last year’s Cheer Captain hop onto the bus (even if you had a car, it was mandatory that every high school senior ride the bus to school their first day) with her boyfriend in tow; apparently the two had spent the night together. Still, no one on the bus would say a word against it. They all adored the duo.

Y/N was said to be the prettiest girl in the entirety of Winchester High, and many thought of her as perfect and wished they could take her place.. She was pretty, kind, smart, and well off. She had a loving boyfriend who was the quarterback of the football team and supposedly the most handsome boy in school, though his best friends Jensen and Misha were up there too. He was smart as well and played the cello, thus banning the teasing of ‘band geeks’ in everyone’s minds because suddenly playing instruments was this huge, incredible talent that made you cool as all hell.

The next stop allowed Danneel Harris, and Vicki Vantoch, Y/N’s best friends, to climb on board. They immediately joined her in the back of the bus and began chattering away, Vicki pushing her glasses back up her nose after they’d slipped ever so slightly.

Danneel was equally as pretty as Y/N and was known for her many roles in the school’s various plays; her presence destroying the ‘nerdiness’ of drama kids. Vicki was extremely smart and would have skipped several grades, but she wanted to stay with her friends and boyfriend, Misha, who just happened to board the bus next.

Misha was the only person in their friend group that had anything to do with baseball; the year before he was first basemen on the school’s team, a rumour spreading that he was planning on trying for pitcher this year. Their next two stops bring various students on board, filling all the seats until they hit the last one. Normally this would be where Y/N’s boyfriend Jared came on with his best friend due to them living beside each other, but this time it was just Jensen.

Jensen was a tall, muscular guy like Jared, only he was a left tackle for the football team rather than a quarterback. He was smart, good looking, and overall popular with everyone. When he came on, Y/N got up from her spot beside Danneel and plopped herself down in Jared’s lap. He wrapped his arms around her in a sort-of seat belt and scooched over an inch so Jensen could sit. The boy put an arm over Danneel’s shoulders and let her play with his fingers as the bus driver began to pull back onto the road.

Genevieve somehow missed all of this, and the next time she looks up,they’ve arrived. Due to sitting close to the front, she’s one of the first off, and she’s super eager to start the day.

Her first day of her senior year goes well (despite being pushed into lockers a few times and having one of last year’s cheerleaders ‘accidentally’ spill her expensive coffee all over her brand new cardigan ; she’d almost cried when that had happened). But after gym, everything sort of went downhill.

She had no idea that being bullied in the locker room of the school gym would change her life forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genevieve and Y/N’s first day of school ends and both are ready to head out; Y/N just has one stop to make first.

The final bell rings piercingly loud and what seems like the entire senior high school body (who had to stay until 4PM) gets up as one entity. Gen, who was currently in Advanced Physics, slowly stands and gathers her things while everyone else races out. Barely glancing up, she does a double take and jumps at the sight of a semi-breathless Y/N, who had thrown on a radiant smile. Genevieve walks over to her.

“How far did you run?” She asks. Y/N shrugs.

“Eh, just from Foreign Languages.” She replies, acting as if it were nothing. Genevieve gapes.

“That building’s nearly all the way across campus!” She exclaims, shocked that the girl who’d already done so much for her had come all the way to one of the farthest buildings possible. “We were supposed to meet-“

“I had somewhere I had to be here.” She says simply. Gen cocks her head to the side ever so slightly, and Y/N chuckles. “I’m in Advanced Physiology.”

Genevieve’s eyes widen.

“But the new teacher was only taking the students with the highest marks!” She exclaims. Y/N blushes, looking away. She shrugs.

“He knew me from a course I took at his college. He looked into my papers and saw I got good grades, so he bumped somebody.”

Genevieve scowls.

“That was me.” She deadpans. Y/N looks horrified, and Genevieve fights off a grin.

“I’m so sorry!” She exclaims. “I’ll talk to him and tell him I’m dropping it! I didn’t know who it was, and I was really ups-“

“I was just kidding!” Genevieve cries, feeling guilty over how upset Y/N was becoming. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you freak out.”

Y/N is silent for a second before breaking out into laughter.

“That was good!” She exclaims. “I really believed you!”

Genevieve smiles shyly, fixing her glasses.

“Should we go?” She asks quietly. Y/N nods, bouncing back out the way she came and to the Physiology classroom. She knocked on the door and a tall blonde man opened the door and peered out. He adjusted the glasses on the tip of his nose.

“Yes-? Oh, L/N. Come in.” The man says. Y/N smiles and prances inside, Genevieve nervously following as he held the door open for her. She’d not expected to be invited inside too–after all, she wasn’t taking this class.

Genevieve steps inside and looks around in wonder. Everything was in it’s usual spot, aside from the array of haphazardly stacked books covering the walls of the room. Thick sheafs of paper dotted the desks, titled with the student’s first and last names, with **ADVANCED PHYSIOLOGY - PROF. M. PELLEGRINO** written above.

“Bit messy, eh Professor?” Y/N jokes playfully. He looks up at her, lifting a single eyebrow. His eyes twinkle with amusement, and all Genevieve feels is confusion. She’d heard people in each class period, in which he allowed no more than ten students, say that he was gruff and rude and all around horrible. He seemed nice to Y/N…

And then it hit her.

Y/N and Mr. Pellegrino had a history; Y/N had taken one of his college courses last year. She’d talked all about it on the way to the professor’s new classroom.

“It’s good you came.” The new teacher says. “I was beginning to think I added the wrong person.”

Y/N lets out a mock gasp, pulling a soft chuckle from the older man’s lips before she even verbally responds.

“Professor! I am appalled!” She exclaims. He laughs a little louder.

“Summer hasn’t made you any less fiery, I see.” He mumbles, smiling faintly. He adds more papers to the already thick set titled **L/N, Y. - ADVANCED PHYSIOLOGY- PROF. M. PELLEGRINO** while he spoke to who appeared to be his favorite student. “You remember how I work?”

“Yes, sir.” Y/N replies respectfully. “I can complete all of my assignments at any time as long as they’re turned in on the proper date, just like in your college courses.”

“Good girl.” The older man replies. He begins packing things up. “I’ll be heading off now. You sure you don’t need help carrying that?”

Y/N grabs the thick sheaf of papers with a grunt.

“Yes, sir.” She replies, though her voice is a bit strained. Genevieve watches their conversation with interest.

“Going to get your mountain of a boyfriend to help you, then?” He asks playfully. Y/N giggles, propping the papers carefully on her hip .

“He’s still got two weeks of his summer job left.” She says. “And then he plans on trying to get another for during the school year.”

“One that can circle his future in football too, though?” Mr. Pellegrino asks, taking his briefcase in hand. Y/N nods.

“Yes, sir! Several colleges have reached out already with potential scholarships; he has his eyes on Stanford.” Y/N replies. Mr. Pellegrino nods.

“Good college. Hope he makes it.” He says. Y/N sighs happily.

“Oh, I do too, sir.” She whispers, smiling softly. He chuckles before ushering the two girls from his classroom.

“Yes…Get on out now, you two. School’s over.”

“Yes sir.” Y/N giggles. She takes one of Genevieve’s hands into her own and pulls her along in the opposite to Mr. Pellegrino. “So? What’d you think of him?”

“Everyone said he’s so intimidating…but he’s not like that at all.” She says in wonder. Y/N laughs.

“The other students in Uni said that to me too, but he’s actually just a big softie once you get to know him.” She replies. “He helped me a lot. He figured out that I learned differently than others when it came to that subject and decided to pull me aside and teach me separately. Once I’d figured it out, he gave me my work for the year and said ‘have at it’. He was such a good teacher that I’d finished a years worth of class work in three and a half weeks.”

Genevieve is in awe; most of the teachers here, no matter how nice, wouldn’t do that. Y/N, though, is still as bright and borderline hyper as ever.

“Ready to go?”

As the pair walk together and grow closer to the late bus (which seniors with detention, after school activities, or sports took), Genevieve begins to ramble nervously.

“Hey, can we go to your place?” She asks. “Mine’s so far, and I can just call my mom once we’re done studying and tell her that we’re finished.”

“Really?” Y/N asks, quirking up an eyebrow. Genevieve nods.

“Yeah I’d prefer to go to your house.” She replies. She tells her new friend her address, and Y/N’s eyes widen in shock.

“That’s-thats really far.” Y/N replies. “The stops for the school bus don’t make it that far…does your mom usually drive you? Or your dad?”

Gen shakes her head.

“Nope. I walk home after school, but before I have to run to the stop or I’ll miss the bus.” She says. “My parents always make sure I eat breakfast and that my books and schoolwork and stuff are packed and that I’m safe, though.” She says, absentmindedly rambling. Y/N looks minorly upset at the mention of parents, and Genevieve picks up it. “What’s wrong?”

Y/N waves her off, but replies anyway.

“Oh, nothing, it’s just…It isn’t really until I see or hear about my friend’s parents that I realize I don’t ever really see mine.” She replies, her voice small. Gen’s eyebrows furrow. “They’re always working, or vacationing, and I’m always alone…”

Genevieve is shocked, she’d always thought that Y/N had the perfect life, but she keeps quiet in the hope that her new friend will continue.

She does.

“I mean, Jared comes over every day and almost always spends the night because his parents know I’m by myself.” She whispers. “And Dani and Vicki’s parents know, and Jensen and Misha’s….It’s like everyone I love knows that-that-“

She goes quiet, but Genevieve understands her silent words.

_It’s like everyone I love knows that I’m not._

Y/N shakes her head, seemingly shocked.

“I don’t know why I told you that.” She whispers. “I shouldn’t have told you that. I like you, but I only just really met you today…”

“It’s okay.” Genevieve says softly. Y/N looks at her and Gen can see the tears that are threatening to spill over sparkling in her eyes. “I won’t tell anyone.”

“You promise?” She asks, voice still sounding timid. Genevieve nods immediately.

“I promise.” She swears. The two reach the bus, and Genevieve can’t help but think how she’d just been given all of this information during a thirty second walk to a bus.

The doors open and they climb in; they’re on their way home.

* * *

“10th Amendment?” Genevieve asks. They were studying for AP Government, which they were happy to see during class that they shared.

“Powers not expressly given to the federal government by the Constitution are reserved for the states or the people.” Y/N replies, writing out formulas for Trig. They’d made up flash cards for one another and were currently going over the United States Amendments. “It’s also known as the ‘reserved powers amendment’ or ‘states’ rights amendment’.”

“Correct!” Genevieve exclaims. She laughs. “You are so good at these!”

“I’ve known the amendments for a long time.” Y/N chuckles. Genevieve smiles at her.

“Ready for the next one?” She asks. Y/N gets up, but nods.

“Sure! But first, do you want to order pizza?” She offers. Genevieve’s eyes widen.

“You can just order pizza without asking your parents?” She asks. Y/N shrugs, quieting a little.

“They’re never home, remember? I’ve been raising myself since I was ten. The minute I hit the double digits I was on my own.” Y/N admits, taking the wall mounted rotary phone’s receiver into her hand. She begins to turn the dial. “What kind do you want?”

“Is everything okay?” She asks. Y/N nods.

“Sure! Mind if I get extra onions and peppers?” She asks hopefully.

“Nope! Extra cheese and stuffed crust?” Gen replies brightly. She gets a nod, Y/N having heard the beginnings of the dial tone. “Want the next question?”

“‘Course!” Y/N replies, holding the ringing phone to her ear. “Yes, hello? I’d like to order a large supreme stuffed crust pizza with everything, plus extra onions, cheese, and peppers.”

Genevieve can hear unintelligible rumbling from the other side of the telephone.

“22nd Amendment!” She whispers.

“Yes, two drinks, please-Limits the president to two terms!” Y/N answers, covering the phone’s mouthpiece with one hand. Genevieve gives her a thumbs up in confirmation before sorting the cards and putting them away.

“Pepsi and Coke?” Genevieve asks, Y/N shakes her head ‘no’ and removes her hand. She continues the order, then hangs up.

“It’ll be here in twenty minutes.” Y/N says. “Sorry I told you no, I’ve got plenty of Coca-Cola in the fridge.”

“Oh, it was fine!” Genevieve laughs. “I wasn’t upset or anything.”

“That’s a relief, I thought I pissed you off.” Y/N says softly. She smiles. “Do you want to keep studying or watch TV?”

“We can keep studying then relax after.” Genevieve replies. “Can I call my mom and tell her I’m staying for pizza?”

“Sure!” Y/N replies, laughing. “Knock yourself out. In the meantime, I’ll get stuff together for Latin II.”

As Y/N pulls together their work and takes out their Latin flashcards, she tries not to listen to Genevieve’s conversation with her mom. She’s successful, hearing only the tail end of the conversation.

“Yeah, you can pick me up at nine! Bye mom, I love you.”

Gem comes hopping back just as the doorbell rings. Y/N gets up, leaving the flash cards behinds in favor of grabbing money. She didn’t think about how it hadn’t been twenty minutes.

“Hi! It was fifteen dol-“ Y/N is suddenly quiet. “Oh…Hi, dad.”

The man in front of her raises a single eyebrow and she moves aside without a word. He enters, a woman wrapped in furs and smoking a cigarette following. She enters the kitchen, grabs a nearly full bottle of vodka from the freezer, then she hurries upstairs.

“If anyone needs me, I’ll be watching my stories!” She calls, disappearing beyond the banisters. Y/N sighs.

“Someone’s gonna drink again.” She mutters. Her father hears her.

“You shut your mouth!” He snaps. “Do not talk badly about your mother or so help me you won’t leave your bedroom for a month.”

“But I have school.” Y/N whispers. Her father narrows his eyes.

“Does it look like I care?” He asks in a low voice. “Move.”

“Yes, sir.” She whispers again. Geneveieve,who is listening to the conversation despite both speakers talking quietly, feels a little guilty. Y/N’s parents really were awful, it wasn’t just normal teenage resentment like she’d thought.

Y/N’s father turns to her with a sickly sweet smile.

“Help yourself to anything you’d like, dear. What’s mine is yours.” His voice is overly kind, but after witnessing what she had, Genevieve can’t believe it. She sends the man a weak smile and he nods in her direction before following his wife upstairs. Her new friend quietly returns to the kitchen table, sitting down and going back to the flashcards.

“ _Ad Astra Per Aspera_ means?” Y/N asks, wanting to get right back to work.

“To the stars through difficulties.” Gen replies. They’re silent for a minute, the only sound in the room being Y/N shuffling the flash cards. Tentatively, the brunette speaks. “A-Are you okay?”

There’s a pregnant pause between them, then Y/N replies.

“No.” She answers. “They always act like I’m another employee, rather than their daughter. I…I hate it.”

They’re quiet for a long while after this, seemingly not wanting to talk. Y/N felt awkward that Genevieve had to see all of that, when her boyfriend and friends had barely even met her parents. They hear the television in Y/N’s parents’ bedroom click on upstairs, the volume louder than what was proper. The two jump in surprise at what they hear next.

“What’s up, ‘ya fucks?”


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genevieve and Y/N’s unexpected guest makes themselves at home; the pizza arrives and the girls put away the schoolbooks in favor of a horror movie marathon.

“What’s up, ‘ya fucks?”

Genevieve’s heart jumps then races at the sudden voice that echoed through the empty room. She reacts by throwing a hand over her chest. Y/N’s only response is to roll her eyes, however.

“Get in here, you bitch.” She says, grinning brightly. There’s a giggle from the shadows and suddenly a girl their age appears; Genevieve recognizes her as Danneel Harris, Y/N’s best friend.

“You’re the bitch, bitch.” Danneel shoots back, but she does as told and flounces into the kitchen, taking the incentive and perching herself on the countertop. There’s an almost awkward silence between the three before Danneel hops off of the countertop and more or less makes herself at home, pulling open the fridge without a second thought, rooting through it, and pulling out a Coca-Cola. She closes the fridge, then turns around and leans against it, popping open the soda and taking a long, large drink before speaking.

“So…What are we doing?” She asks. Y/N rolls her eyes at her best friend’s monotone voice.

“Well, *we* were studying, but then you showed up and chose to interrupt.” Y/N says, rolling her eyes. Danneel grins.

“Well, I’d love to join in. I’m falling behind in Calculus.” She says simply.

“We’ve only been back in school for one day!” Genevieve exclaims. Danneel shrugs.

“I wasn’t paying attention. Jensen was in that class.” She says, playfully winking at the brunette. Y/N rolls her eyes again and begins to pack Genevieve’s textbooks up as well as her own.

“Don’t think she’s an airhead, Gen.” She says. Genevieve focuses on her as she continues. “She’s actually really smart, she just never focuses well the first day. She’s too excited most of the time.”

“Guilty.” Danneel shrugs. Y/N carries the textbooks and flash cards out of the kitchen, and the minute she’s gone Danneel’s smile disappears and she turns towards Genevieve.

“What happened?!” She hisses, but she doesn’t sound angry, just concerned.

“What do you mean?” Genevieve squeaks. Danneel leans closer.

“I mean, why is she so quiet?” She asks in a whisper. “She’s supposed to be bright and bubbly, not sad and a little weepy! Something had to have happened– so what the fuck happened to my best friend?!”

“I don’t know!” Genevieve exclaims; then she shrugs unsurely. “We studied for an hour, we talked, we ordered food, her mom and dad came home-”

Danneel pales ever so slightly, eyes dark and angry. She knew exactly why Y/N was so upset now.

“Those bastards!” She hisses under her breath. Genevieve leans back, having only heard ‘bastard’, and Danneel extends a hand in reassurance.

“Not you.” She says softly. Her eyes harden. “Y/N’s parents may be rich in money, but not in love. They aren’t good people. The assholes are abusive, everyone close to Y/N knows it.”

Genevieve wishes she could feel shocked, but after everything that she was told and that she had seen, she couldn’t be. She just wishes she’d comforted Y/N about it more; even she could see the former Head Cheerleader was upset.

“I’ve figured.” She says softly. “Her dad was really mean.”

Danneel scoffs bitterly at those words.

“Mean’s an understatement. Her dad chooses to yell every other syllable when it’s in her direction, and her mom’s a sleazy drunk who allows her husband to screech and snarl at her only child while she watches stupid soap operas on her tv upstairs in the master bedroom while guzzling down bottle after bottle of hard liquor.” Danneel says coldly, glancing up the stairs. It’s clear that she doesn’t like Y/N’s parents.

There’s a thumping from the staircase that Danneel was staring at so intensely as Y/N’s dad comes down the stairs and Danneel silently fumes. He grabs the Manila envelope that lay on the table in the foyer, then comes back through the kitchen. When he spots the two teens, he stands straighter and throws on a brilliant but fake smile.

“Oh, hello Danneel!” Y/N’s father says, his voice sickeningly sweet. Danneel forces a smile back.

“Hey, Mr. L/N.” She says through gritted teeth. He hums to himself, not seeing or recognizing the clear hatred for him as he goes back upstairs. Danneel seems really tense, but Genevieve doesn’t know what to do. She’d never seen someone so angry just from the sight of another before. How was one to react to these types of situations?

“He didn’t even acknowledge you being here except a hello.” Genevieve says softly. This gets a positive reaction, at least.

“Oh, I’m here almost every day, me and Vicki or one or all of the boys-We’re here more than he is. I guess I’m just a part of the environment now.” Danneel mutters.

It’s at this moment that Y/N finally returns, clad now in a tiny tank top and soft looking pajama shorts. Her makeup was gone, but she was still as breathtaking as she was before. She’d clearly gone upstairs to her room, keeping silent as possible, to change into more comfortable clothes.

‘Where did that come from?’ Genevieve mentally muses, not very concerned with the thought seeing as it was well known and easy to see that Y/N was gorgeous, but she was still confused. ‘I’ve only really talked to her today…’

Wanting to change their previous subject without making Y/N too suspicious, Danneel throws on a bright grin.

“Back so soon?”

“Yep…” Y/N replies. She glances around, then sighs, but she’s smiling. “Okay, so this study date is 100% over.” She chuckles.

‘Date?’ Genevieve thinks to herself. She feels herself blush ever so lightly.

“And now we’ll be doing what exactly, babe?” Danneel asks curiously.

“Movie night!” Y/N exclaims. “Duh!”

* * *

The trio sat together on the couch in front of a big television set, curled up together beneath a giant fluffy blanket that Jensen had gotten Y/N for her birthday (it was immediately her favorite, of course, because it was so soft) having a marathon of the Halloweenc Friday the 13th, and Nightmare On Elm Street movie series. It was really late and they probably shouldn’t have been watching them, but Y/N was a horror nut and Danneel and Genevieve wanted her to feel better after what her parents had done.

Laurie Strode had screamed and Michael Myers had just jumpscared them when there was a quick knock on the door. They all scream in response, and a concerned-sounding voice comes through the door.

“Are you alright?!”

Meanwhile, Y/N’s mother stomps her foot onto the flooring upstairs and it echoes through the house.

“You girls be quiet or shut up! I’m watching my stories!” Her voice is slurred, and Y/N bitterly notes that she’s probably already drank away a whole bottle. She stands and grabs the money she’d pulled together for the pizza, thumbing through it as she walks to the door. Opening it, she rolls her eyes at the pizza delivery guy.

“Howdy.”

“Sasha, you’re an idiot.” Y/N snaps playfully. Sasha Collins just grinned at his big brother’s best friend; he’d grown up with her around, she was like his older sister. It was the same with Mackenzie and Megan, Jared and Jensen’s little sisters.

“Thanks.” He chuckles. “You paying with cash?”

“Always.” The girl smiles, thumbing out an extra twenty five dollars and handing to him. “It’s a tip.”

“Thanks, Y/N.” Sasha grins. She winks at him.

“Alright, get back to work, stretch…Unless you wanna stay and watch with us?” She offers. She spoke, of course, of how he’d shot up like a weed once he’d hit puberty. His grin widens.

“Sorry, can’t. This was my last run of the night and Misha gave me a curfew. He and Vicki are busy making out at my place because my parents are having a date night, and we all know how long those last.” Sasha says, shrugging. Y/N sighs; Sasha’s parents could stay out for hours sometimes. They weren’t bad parents, they’d just lose their idea of time.

“Yeah, I get you.” Y/N replies. “Get finished with work and go home!”

The sixteen year old hugged her quickly, then hurried back to his car and got in, waving at Y/N before he pulled out of the driveway. She waved back politely with a soft, completely genuine smile, then turned and went back inside. Danneel was standing on her knees on the couch peeking into the foyer.

“Was that Sasha?” She asks curiously. Gen looks up at her in confusion. She’d never heard of any Sasha…who could that be?

“Sasha?” She questions, and Danneel nods.

“Mhmm. That’s Misha’s little brother.” She replies, then turns back to Y/N. “Well? Was it Sasha?”

“Yes, it was Sasha.” Y/N laughs, and Danneel grins. She loved the younger teen, he was the little brother of the group.

“Why is he out driving this late?” Danneel asks worriedly.

“He had a couple shifts left. This is his last one, don’t worry. He’s going home as we speak.”

Danneel relaxes.

“Good. The kid doesn’t need to be driving this late, it’s dangerous.” She says softly. Y/N nods.

“I know.”

The three talk amongst themselves for about an hour, Danneel eating pizza, until Y/N says something that Danneel immediately agrees with.

“You’d get along great with Vicki!” She says. Danneel jumps excitedly.

“YES!” She cries around a mouthful of food. Genevieve giggles.

“Vicki normally leads our study sessions, but she couldn’t today because she was on a date with her boyfriend, Misha.” Y/N says. Danneel agreed instantly, still chewing. She swallows quickly.

“Mhmm! She’s the only one of us all that doesn’t do any sports, too!” She says. Y/N giggles.

“Don’t let her hear you talking like that!” She exclaims. “Or she might just kick your ass!”

“Oh, I’m terrified of Vicki.” Danneel says mockingly, then stills. “No, really.”

This makes Genevieve giggle, and the trio continue their food as camp counselors scream on the television set. They’re quiet for a moment before a cheerleader races across the screen, screaming in fear. This sparks a realization in Danneel.

“Y’know, Genevieve…” She mumbles, glancing between the brunette and the television screen. “With a body like yours, you’d fuckin’ rock the cheer uniform.”

“W-What?” Gen stutters. Danneel laughs.

“You’d look hot as hell in the cheer uniform.” She says simply. “My mom is ordering them this year. They’d match your hair and skin tone perfectly-Holy fuck.”

“What?” Genevieve asks softly. Danneel’s eyes sparkle in her excitement.

“You should join the cheer team this year. Y/N and I can coach you!” She cries. Y/N’s eyes widen.

“YES!”

“Oh.” The brunette is quieter than she’s been all night, but Y/N doesn’t notice.

“You’re right, Dani!” Y/N exclaims. “Holy shit, Genevieve-You’re so beautiful, and you’d look sexy as hell in the cheer uniforms! It’d make the B’s spitting mad! They’d never try to take your clothes or pick on you again!”

“I don’t know…” Genevieve whispers, her cheeks hot and red with a severe blush. The thought of revenge on Brittany, Brianna, and Brooke was nice, but what if it didn’t work? What if it negatively affected her studies instead of just making them jealous? What if she didn’t make it into her dream school? What if her parents got mad?

No. There were far too many what ifs to even consider the idea. Genevieve could never become a cheerleader. It just wasn’t in her skill set.

“I don’t think so.” She says awkwardly, and the girls she’s with both visibly deflate.

“Oh…why?” Y/N asks softly. Her eyes flash in realization. “I’m sorry if we were too pushy. It’s your choice, Genevieve.”

“Yes, your choice.” Danneel echoes. Genevieve shakes her head in response.

“Yeah…yeah, I’d prefer to not right now.” She replies. Y/N realized something else next.

“Fuck…you don’t think you can do it, do you?” She asks. Her eyes soften. “You do, Genevieve. If you’re worried about your education, don’t. The boys, Vicki, Danneel, and I all had straight A’s last year. We have tri-weekly study sessions to keep up with school and sporting activities. We didn’t mess up our schooling for it.”

“I-I’m just not sure.” Genevieve whispers, fiddling with her glasses again. She was slowly warming to the idea. “I-“

She’s interrupted by a loud honking from outside and Y/N’s mom stomping upstairs.

“STOP THAT CAR’S BEEPING OR I’LL COME DOWN THERE AND JERK A KNOT IN YOUR TAIL, Y/N M/N L/N!” She screams, every word slurred. Genevieve and Y/N both wince, but Danneel glares at the ceiling above them. She hated Y/N’s parents-She absolutely despised them.

“That’s my mom.” Genevieve says. “I have to go home now.” She hops up and gathers what she’d brought. “Thank you for dinner; it was nice. Maybe we can study together again sometime.”

With that, she hurries from the house as quietly as possible, not wanting to incur the drunken wrath of Y/N’s mother yet again. Y/N watches after her sadly, but soon her eyes harden. Danneel sees.

“What are you gonna do?” She asks. Y/N’s eyes are still hard with determination.

“I’m gonna get her to join the cheer team.”


End file.
